Turning Page
by Alexandra the Dreamer
Summary: A series of One Shots about Loki with Carrie, a younger Ms. Marvel, at different points in their lives. Set before, during and after Thor and The Avengers movies.
1. Not Goodbye, Just Farewell

**This came out in about two hours, and I quite like it; it'll be the first in a series of One Shots about The Avengers - Loki with Carrie (a younger Ms. Marvel) in different situations. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to inform me and I'll credit you if it's chosen.**

* * *

Steve was tactfully looking away, whilst Tony was just staring, like the shameless voyeur he was.

"Come on Tony, give them a bit of privacy," Steve muttered, seeing his comrade's gaze was never faltering.

"Why? They make an awesomely hot couple, who wouldn't want to look?"

"An, to quote you, 'awesomely hot couple' who just tried to take over the earth, and destroyed most of New York at the same time."

"Guys, just shut up; you're getting annoying," Natasha hissed, glaring at the two. "And Tony, stop staring!"

"Why?"

"It's rude."

"And it's a private moment for them," Thor replied, causing the three to start slightly; they hadn't realised the God of Thunder was listening to them. "They'll be apart for a long time, so the least we can do is give them some time together."

"Fine," Tony muttered, looking sour, but at least at the floor as the other three went back to conversing quietly with one another and Bruce.

The two they were all talking about were stood about five metres in front of them, where the Avengers could see them, and were standing with almost no spade between the two.

Any passer-by would, once getting over the odd style of the tall man's clothing, have thought that they were just a normal couple, possibly saying goodbye to one another for the day. However, the fact that they would get wrong was the fact that the two weren't a normal couple; he was the God of Mischief, Loki, who had tried to enslave them the days before, and she was the S.H.E.I.L.D agent/Avenger, Carrie, who had tried to help him by double-crossing S.H.E.I.L.D.

The fact that they would get right would be that the two were in love, and were saying goodbye, only not for the day.

Loki, who was temporarily free of the restraints for his wrists and his jaw, made the most of the moment, by wrapping his arms around the blonde woman, keeping her pressed tightly to him. She had her arms resting on his shoulders, with one twisted into the hair on the nape of his neck.

"It'll be fine, love," Loki murmured, gazing down into her blue eyes.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want you to go; I want you to stay here, with me."

"And where would we go? We're both wanted criminals for trying to take over and/or destroy a world. The only difference is that I'm wanted for that in three realms, for you it's just one."

"You could take me to the stars," Carrie smiled.

Loki laughed at the little joke, something which made his brother smile; Thor hadn't seen Loki laugh, or even smile, in years. That was something that pained Thor; Carrie was the reason his brother was happier than he had ever been, and almost as soon as the two had realised, they were being ripped apart from one another.

Carrie smiled died down and she looked away, hating the tears that sprung to her eyes; she was stronger than this.

Loki noticed and pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest with one hand stroking her hair. He lowered his head slightly and pressed a kiss to her hair; she was quite tall, and with the heel she wore (no one, not even Natasha, who was as good a fighter as Carrie, knew quite how she was able to fight _and_ fly with such skill in three-inch wedge heeled boots) she was nearly as tall as he was.

Upon seeing the tears briefly in Carrie's eyes before she closed them, The Avengers decided to all look away (even Tony), since they had worked with her for years, before she met Loki, and they all knew that she rarely showed emotion, and none of them had seen her cry before.

Carrie saw the pity on The Avengers' faces and hated it; she did not need their pity.

Blinking back the welling tears, she lifted her head and pressed a firm kiss to Loki's lips. He cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone, opening both their lips and slipping his tongue between them, eliciting a delicious groan from the young woman.

As they parted, they heard the obnoxious voice of Tony break through.

"All right, wrap it up lovebirds!"

The two parted and gave Tony a sour expression, as Thor walked forwards, holding two things in his hands – a set of Asgardian manacles and a jaw lock, his expression was one of deep regret and remorse. He reached towards Loki, moving to put the locks on, but Carrie blocked his way.

"I'll do it," she informed him, in a less than friendly manner, taking the locks off him and turning back to her love.

Loki helped her attach the manacles around his wrists, keeping quiet and watching her carefully.

Carrie lifted up the jaw lock to his jaw, but at the last moment, moved it away and pulled him down for one last kiss. Loki grasped her waist and returned the kiss with equal fervour, extending it as long as he could.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"And I you, so very much," he whispered in response. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

When the time finally came for them to part, they did it with slowness and great sadness.

Slowly and gently, Carrie pressed the jaw lock to his jaw, and watched as the Asgardian magic caused it to clasp shut around the back of his head, keeping his mouth shut.

"Brother, we must leave," Thor's voice broke them apart.

Carrie nodded slowly, stroking her love's hair one last time, before kissing his forehead and walking back.

Thor held out the cage with the tesseract inside, and Loki took the other handle. And in a column of blue light, the two vanished, back home to Asgard.

As soon as the two had vanished, The Avengers began to leave, but stayed to make sure Carrie was escorted into the armoured truck without any problems.

Once seated inside, a smile flitted across her lips, despite the handcuffs; she knew he would be back – he would be back for her, and her only, and it was only a matter of time before he did.


	2. Finding Out

**Here's the next little chapter. The prompt is people finding out, as the chapter title says. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Thor and Tony were the first people to know about the relationship, but even they only found out by chance.

Carrie had said she was going back to her room to take a bath, so no one could disturb her for the next couple of hours as she has her self-relaxing time; something that The Avengers all agreed with.

Thor had just been going down to the control room to pick up his coffee, which he had left there earlier, when he had just happened to glance up at the multiple screens.

Displayed on most of them was the image of Loki sat in his glass cage, but one image made him drop the mug, smashing it on the floor.

Tony, who was walking down the corridor at the time, heard the smash and poked his head around the doorframe.

"Hey, Thor, you okay buddy?"

"Tony, come here," Thor commanded, not looking away from the screen.

"All right, all right, I know you're a god and a Prince, but there's no need to boss me," Tony muttered as he made his way over. "What?"

Thor said nothing, but just raised his arm and pointed at the screen. Tony looked up, still muttering about being bossed about, but when he saw the screen, he too was rendered mute.

The screen in the centre was flickering slightly, but it showed a different image to the other screens. It was obvious that whoever had done this didn't want to be seen, so they had set up the cameras on a permanent loop, but one screen showed the truth.

Where Loki had been sitting alone in his prison, he wasn't alone anymore. He was stood up in the centre, his arms wrapped around a young woman and his face pressed against hers in a passionate kiss, one which she was reciprocating.

The young woman in his arms was the only blonde-haired female who wore a uniform which consisted of a black body suit with a high neck and no sleeves, black knee high boots, a golden bolt of lightning across her torso, a pair of black long gloves and a red scarf tied around her hips.

It was Carrie, one of their own Avengers and team mates.

Carrie twisted her fingers in Loki's hair as he tilted his head, his tongue weaving with hers.

When they slowly parted, they kept their arms around each other, their breathing deep and heavy and their foreheads pressed together.

"I hate how we have to meet in secret," Carrie muttered, closing her eyes as their noses brushed.

Loki chuckled as his hand splayed across her lower back, sending shivers up her spine, something Loki smirked at when he felt her shudder.

"Well, I doubt Fury's going to give me conjugal visits anytime soon, especially if it's with one of his own _Avengers_," his voice dripped with sarcasm on the last word.

Carrie was an Avenger, known as Ms. Marvel to the citizens of the world. She had first met Loki when he had arrived at the old S.H.E.I.L.D base via the tesseract. Once there, he killed most of the guards and used his staff to take over Erik Selvig and Clint Barton – aka Hawkeye – using mind control. Carrie had been watching the whole event over the cameras, and immediately rushed down to the basement to help Fury, who had been thrown to the ground by one of his own agents, but when she had arrived, Loki had taken her with him.

It took them both a while, but they had fallen in love with one another. Carrie had decided to join forces with Loki, and the two of them had come up with the plan; she would return to the Avengers, claiming she had been captured by him as Clint had, and she would work for Loki from inside S.H.E.I.L.D, giving him secrets.

"You should be ashamed," Carrie smiled, adding, when he raised his eyebrows, "You've corrupted a young, innocent girl and are using her in you world domination program."

Loki laughed at the young woman in his arms.

"Corrupted, yes," he stroked her cheek, his green eyes smouldering. "Innocent? My, my, what lies come off your tongue, almost as many as the God of Mischief and Lies."

"It comes from spending too much time with you," her eyes were gleaming up at him.

Loki chuckled and bent down to kiss her once more, teasing her by pulling away as she began to return the kiss.

"Cheat," Carrie muttered, winding a hand in his hair and pulling his head down to hers, locking their lips together once more.

"I'm going to miss you," Loki breathed once they parted.

"I'm in the same building, how can you miss me?" Carrie grinned, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

"Because you're not here, with me," Loki leaned and pressed his nose into her hair.

"You'd better not be getting sentimental; I'll kill you if you are."

"Don't worry; that's today's sappiness done with."

"Good," Carrie leaned back and kissed his lips briefly once more. "Now I really have to go; they're going to realise that I'm not in the bath if I stay any longer than I have already done."

The corners of Loki's lips twitched slightly, but he nodded, untangling himself from Carrie and watching her as she walked towards the door of the cage, which was currently open.

On the other side, she pressed the control panel to close the door. She sent one last smile to Loki, before she hopped up the stairs and disappeared into the corridor.

* * *

Thor and Tony were still staring at the screen as they watched Carrie leave the cage, after an almost romantic goodbye with Loki.

"We can't tell anyone," Tony spoke after a pregnant pause.

"Why?" Thor asked. He grew annoyed when Tony didn't respond. "She's working with my brother, our enemy; who knows what battle plans she's been informing him of."

"But that's the thing; if either of them find out that we know, she's going to leave with tonnes of our secrets, under the guise that she's ill or something – I know this because it's what I'd do if I was in the same position (Thor had raised his eyebrows in confusion) – but if we pretend it's not happened, then there's a possibility she may be able to stop Loki from destroying half of the world if he gets out."

Thor looked displease with the man's attitude; if this was Asgard, where he was Prince, he would have stormed in and demanded to know what was going on. But this was Midgard, and he didn't have that kind of power.

"What happens if the others find out?" he questioned.

"They won't," Tony replied, before bending over and tapping at something on the computer screen. Within a few seconds, he stood back up and turned to face Thor. "The video's been deleted, no one will find it and Carrie will think she'd blocked it earlier."

Thor nodded and looked away, wondering how his mother would react to seeing her youngest son finally with a strong woman.

"Come on big guy, let's go and get that drink," Tony slapped Thor on his shoulder, creating no response from the god.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee."


	3. Curiosity

"Loki?"

"Yes, love?"

There was a short pause.

"Did you really have sex with a horse?"

Loki choked on the alcoholic drink he was currently sipping, clutching at his throat as the fiery liquid slipped down the 'wrong way', as the Midgardians put it. He didn't have a taste for Midgardian beverages, but he found certain alcoholic drinks bearable to drink. As his coughing subsided, he glanced up and noted, with some annoyance, that the woman who asked him the question, and heard his choking fit, hadn't moved from her place on the sofa.  
"So…?"

Loki turned to look at his wife, who was currently leafing through a rather thick book.

"No, I most certainly did not," he replied, insult at her statement rode through his veins.

"Not what it says here," the blonde answered in a sing-song voice.

He strode over to the sofa, where he stood behind her and plucked the book from her hands.

"'Norse Mythology', by 'Samuel Davies'," he read the cover, before turning the book over and scanning the page she was on. "Are you truly so stupid as to believe these _stories_?" Loki spat the word, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he read the myths.

"They're ancient stories, passed down from generation to generation by the Vikings, who were the ones who believed in Asgard and the Nine Realms, so they are accepted by most people to be mostly accurate, with the odd mistake," Carrie replied.

"Well this man has got it all wrong – I most certainly did not transform into a mare, mate with the horse Svaðilfari, then give birth to Sleipnir," Loki seemed rather insulted that someone would believe these stories.

"What about Hel? Or Jormungandr and Fenrir?"

Loki fell silent and looked out of the window, his eyes cold and calculating.

"Loki?"

"They are my children," he replied sharply. "And yes, their mother is the Jötunn, Angrboda, but we were never married, that is something written down wrong."

Carrie watched him with soft eyes, and, after a moment of struggling, she got off the sofa and wandered over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, resting her cheek on his back.

"What happened? You speak with such venom in your voice…" Carrie trailed off, leaving it open for Loki to carry on.

"When I was young, only two centuries old, I took Angrboda as my mistress. We were happy that way; we were fond of each other, but it never spread to love. The Æsir turned a blind eye once it became public, but when they found out she was pregnant, she was scorned. When Jormungandr was born, he was a giant snake; they called him a monster, a beast. The same happened with Fenrir, who was a wolf, but with Hel, it was worse. She was born part Jötunn and part Æsir…" Loki trailed off, his eyes staring into the distance as he relived his memories. "But she was beautiful; she was mine…They all were, all of my children…" Carrie's heart tugged painfully at his story, and she watched as his eyes hardened to a sharp emerald once more. "But the Æsir didn't see her that way; she was banished to Helheim, whilst Jormungandr was banished to the giant sea that surrounds Midgard, and Fenrir was bound and taken somewhere even I don't know."

"Oh, Loki," Carrie breathed, her eyes glistening with tears as she let go of him, walked around to face his front and held his face in her hands. "You've been hurt so much, my love, and yet, Odin fails to see why you don't trust many."

Loki lifted up a hand and brushed his fingers under Carrie's eyes, wiping away the spilling tears. He didn't say anything, but the gratitude hidden in his eyes was more than enough for Carrie. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, feeling his arms encircle her body and clutch her to him, as if he feared she would just leave him.

"What happened to Angrboda?" Carrie whispered against his lips when they parted.

"She left," Loki's bluntness told her that he wasn't going to into any more detail.

Carrie said nothing, but just held him tighter, burying her face into the crook of his neck, hating the fact that Loki had been hurt and scorned by so many Æsir, for doing something they found slightly odd.

She was about to ask him if that was why they had been left alone in their apartment in the palace (as soon as he could, Loki had managed to gain Carrie access to Asgard, to become his keeper and watcher, to make sure he did nothing wrong again, whilst he carried out his sentence in Asgard) but she was soon distracted from her thoughts by the sudden kick from her belly.

Loki tensed when he heard her gasp, and was immediately snapped out of his memories, rushing to check if his wife was okay.

"Carrie?" he used his magic to transport her to the sofa, where he knelt before her, his hands on her legs and his expression one of worry.

"I'm fine, and he is neither hurt, nor hurting me," Carrie giggled at his constant worrying, but the laughter was cut short as she felt another kick. "But your son seems to have developed a taste for dancing."

Carrie lifted one of his hands and placed them on her swollen belly, just above where she felt the kicking. His expression changed from worry to awe as he felt their child kick just where his hand was, his heart leaping into his throat at the feel of the pulse beneath his palm.

When Loki had found out Carrie was carrying his child, he had become protective of the two, but had become worried at the idea that the child may be abnormal, and that the Æsir would find a way to take the child away. His mother had been overjoyed when he had asked for Carrie, admitting that he wished to marry her, even under his sentence. Frigga was the one who managed to persuade Odin to allow the Midgardian into Asgard. Thor was overjoyed as well; he loved the idea of having a sister-in-law, even though Loki kept on saying they were not brothers.

"I do believe he is as curious as I am as to finding out where the story of his father mating with a horse came from," Carrie smiled, rubbing her belly fondly through the pale grey silk of the dress.

Loki looked up at her, his eyes burning with mischief. Leaning forwards, mindful of her swollen abdomen, he nipped at her ear, pressing a kiss to the flesh just behind it.

"I have no idea where the story came from," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear gently, causing shivers to go down her spine. "But, I could show you how I was given the title of 'Silvertongue'." He lifted his head to look down at her, his lips gently brushing hers.

"So you're just going to weave lies using your silver tongue?" Carrie replied cheekily, catching his bottom lips between her teeth and gently applying pressure.

Loki sent her a smirk, before he used his magic to transport them to their bedroom, lying on top of her, mindful of her belly. He then kissed her neck, before slowly caressing his way down his wife's body.

"I'm going to show you just how much I can do with my silver tongue," Loki glanced up at her, grinning as he saw her cheeks flush, before he lowered his head, weaving all sorts of pleasure for Carrie.


End file.
